Clash of the Ninja Ways
by BDragonXO
Summary: A mysterious girl appears and is put into Naruto's care. But something about this girl and who she claims to be doesn't seem right. and why do people keep saying that she looks just like him! With his and her ninja way clashing into each other, its going to be a hard for him to try and protect her from incoming danger. "I don't need your protection!" she yells at Naruto


(**_And welcome to another installment of BDragonXO's Naruto fan fiction! I made one Naruto story a long time ago when I first started writing but let's not talk about that one but anyway! I don't own naruto I just own my OC's and what not. _**

**_On with the story!_**

* * *

Prologue:

A figure carrying a large object rushes through the forest and jumps from tree to tree as three shadows chase after it. The figure continues to move faster and faster but the three shadows are in hot pursuit.

"There's no where to hide" said one of the shadows in a masculine voice

"Well, we're in a forest, so technically there are many places to hide" said a feminine voice

"Don't say that you idiot!" shrieked another male voice

The figure suddenly came to a stop and faced the three shadows. It jumped toward them and in a quick flash passed right by them. The three shadows stunned by this action and quickly came to a halt on the nearest tree. The figure grinned

"Next time tell the Hokage, not to send children to do his dirty work" it said in a deep manly voice

"He's getting away!" the girl screamed

"No duh!" the other voice said, the girl glared at him and he rolled his eyes and pulled a shuriken out of his pouch and rolled it in some paper. The moon reflected off of the boy's dark black hair as he squinted his eyes at the fleeing figure. His eyes turned a bright side of red and he narrowed his eyes.

"Now!" he screamed and threw the shuriken at the figure only to have it miss by a few inches

"You missed!" the girl shrieked

"Wait for it" the boy muttered to himself

The shuriken missed but embedded itself a few feet in front of the figure. As the figure stepped closer to the tree, the shuriken exploded in a fiery eruptions and pieces of metal and tree bark started flying in all directions.

The black haired boy grinned and the girl crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head making her orange and blue hair fling over her shoulder.

"Good shot" said the masculine voice "Let's just hope the scroll's still in one piece"

As the three teenage figures jumped from their standing point to inspect the remains, a dozen differently shaped metal rods shot from the ground and headed for the three teens.

"Look out!" said the masculine voice, he skillfully jumped from the tree and grabbed onto a branch. The black haired boy quickly grabs his ankles and the girl does the same. The three teens were now dangling from the branch.

"Whatever you do, don't let go Sarutobi" the girl said warningly

"I wasn't planning on it" he grunted as he tried to get a better grip on the branch.

The smoke below them cleared and there appeared a tall man with a deep wound on his forehead and blood trailing down his face.

"You see!" he shouted as he tried to catch his breath "You brats can't even comprehend the power this sacred scroll contains, and now I'm going to show you!" The man unraveled the scroll even more and pointed it at the dangling teens and even more metal rods shot from the scroll, but they were moving faster.

"Damn!" Sarutobi sneered, he let go of the branch and nearly missed being hit by the metal rods. The three teens quickly dispersed and regained their footing on the ground.

The man continued to send weapon after weapon at them and they each hid behind a tree.

"Were getting nowhere like this!" said the black haired boy

"We have to get through somehow" Sarutobi muttered to himself

The girl peered from behind her tree and saw the man unfolding more of the scroll. He glanced at something and let out a menacing laugh.

"Hahahaha! This is what I've been looking for! With this jutsu even the Hokage will bow before me!" he continued to laugh

The girl reached under her skirt and into the pouch wrapped around her leg and pulled out a kunai. The man began chanting and making different hand signs. The scroll began to glow and dark clouds began to form over the forest.

"Not this time" The girl leapt from behind the tree and rushed forward

"What are you doing!" the dark haired boy gasped

"Hitome, wait!" Sarutobi shrieked

Hitome ran towards the man at with her kunai pointed forward. As she approached him she quickly slashed at the man only to have him jump back.

"Foolish child! Do you know what will happen if you tamper with this process" the man spat at her

"Can't be any worse than what will happen If I don't stop you" Hitome slashed at the man again only to have him take another step back and trip over. The man noticed the scroll's glow intensify and the dark clouds started to rumble with thunder and the trees began to thrash in the harsh wind. The man sneered and let out menacing laugh before holding the scroll above his head

"The day of reckoning is upon the Hidden leaf village! Now, grant me the power I so rightfully deserve!" Lightning strikes and lights up the forest in bright flash, the man's crooked teeth, scar filled face and disheveled gray hair appear.

"Now active, Time-Vortex Jutsu!" symbols form the scroll began to fly off the page and form a ring on the ground. The dark clouds begin to swirl into a giant whirlpool that began to uproot the trees and pull them inside. As the suction continued to strengthen, Sarutobi grabbed a kunai and embedded it in the tree next to him trying to keep from getting sucked in. The dark haired boy tried his best to stand his ground but found himself being drifted off into the vortex until someone grabbed his hand. He turned to see Sarutobi holding onto him;

"I got you Fugakumi" he said through gritted teeth

"Thanks, but what about Hitome" he asked looking over at his female comrade

Hitome looked back and forth between the manic holding the sacred scroll and the swirling vortex above the forest. She felt herself being lifted from the ground and quickly rushed forward grabbing part of the scroll as she felt herself being sucked in. The man and Hitome both held the scroll and were refusing to give an inch.

"Let go you brat!" the man said sending spit flying into Hitome's face

"Fat chance, and eww!" she said tugging more of the scroll in her direction as she dangled in the air. The vortex continued to increase in size and intensity as if engulfing the sky itself. Hitome and the man both gave another tug on the scroll and a ripping sound could be heard. Hitome was suddenly caught off guard when her skirt flew off leaving her in her black biker shorts. Her skirt continued to fly, eventually hitting a very dazed Sarutobi in the face.

"Ahh!" Hitome screeched as her face flushed a bright red. She gave a hard tug on the scroll making the man lose his balance once again and falling backward. The scroll suddenly split into 2 different pieces: One with Hitome and the other with the man. The vortex began to slowly stop and the dark clouds were soon replaced with a blank dark sky. Sarutobi and Fugakumi both fell to their feet when Sarutobi quickly threw the discarded clothing to the side in a flustered move.

The man looked at the sky with a distraught face and his eye went wide when he saw the scroll cleanly ripped in two pieces. Hitome sat on the ground with a dumbfound look on her face with the other piece of the scroll laying under her hand.

"You little wench!" he screeched "DO you have any idea what you've done!" he said shaking his half of the scroll at her

"Uh yeah, I stopped you" She said getting up from the ground and dusting herself off _"_But dad's going to kill me about this scroll" picking up her piece and inspecting it.

"This was my chance" he said stepping toward Hitome in a desperate move "my chance for revenge, and you went and ruined it!" he ran toward Hitome who readied herself but didn't get the chance when both Sarutobi and Fugakumi jumped in front of her knocking the man and his part of the scroll on the ground in a soft thud.

"You okay" Fugakumi asked looking Hitome over

"Yeah, I'm good" she said smiling back

"That was a stupid thing to do, charging forward by yourself I mean" Sarutobi muttered while blushing and turning his face away from Hitome

"Yeah well, I got the scroll didn't I" she sneered while placing her hands on her hip "Well, at least part of it" she giggled

"What did you do?!" Fugakumi shrieked at the torn piece of the scroll "You ripped it!"

"Hey! I did my part while you were cowering behind that tree so don't give me grief" she gaped "Isn't that right, Sarutobi?"

""Yeah" he grinned as his teammates continued to bicker

He looked over at the crumpled piece the scroll that lay next to the old man "Let's get these two back to the Hokage" he said walking over to the man and slinging the man's arm over his should and holding him up "Fugakumi, come help me" he ordered

Fugakumi rolled his eyes and went over to assist Sarutobi. Hitome walked over and picked the other piece up and looked between the two.

"_Maybe I can just glue the pieces back together and dad won't notice" _she thought. She connected the torn edges of the scroll together and reached into her punch looking for something to stick the pages together. While she was looking, Hitome couldn't help but read over the scroll and notice something peculiar.

"_This hand sign isn't right"_ she thought and started to mouth the words as she read along the page _"This should be boar not bird"_ Hitome licked her finger smudged the correct lining on the page_. _The scroll began to rattle on the ground and glow, a large vortex appeared behind her and flashed a bright color.

"Uh, guys" Hitome called to her teammates

Both Sarutobi and Fugakumi looked over their shoulders to see the bright vortex flash another color.

"What did you do" Sarutobi gasped

"I don't know, I just fixed this sign" Hitome grabbed the scroll again making it rip once more, the vortex turned a dark color and began to suck everything into it. Hitome dig her feet into the ground but was suddenly swept into the portal.

"Ahh!" she screamed as she disappeared in a flash

"Hitome!" both boys yelled

They were helpless to help their teammate but were caught off guard when the portal grew in size and stated to pull them in. Both boys fought against the suction but were suddenly drawn into the portal and disappeared in a bright flash. The vortex began to slowly stop spinning until it disappeared in a quick flash. The only sound that was left in the forest was the quiet clinking of a piece of the scroll hitting the ground.

* * *

_**And so begins the real story!**_

_**But anyway, let me know what you guys/gals think**_

_**Please R&R Honestly**_


End file.
